Draco Glaciei
by The Black Notebook
Summary: Bleach drabbles containing Hitsugaya. Multiple pairings inside.
1. Honey

Prompt #1: Honey

"Here, taste this!"

A jug filled with a golden-brown sticky substance was thrust underneath Hitsugaya's nose. The eight-year-old furrowed his brows in confusion. "Momo-"

"Come on, Shiro-chan!" a short, dark-haired girl clad in black shinigami robes placed her hands impatiently on her hips. "It's called honey!"

"Stop calling me Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori ruffled Hitsugaya's gravity-defying white hair. Hitsugaya scowled and scooted a few paces away from her. Hinamori smiled, rising from the temple floor and brushing off her robes. "Well, I've got to get back to the Academy to practice my kidou." She trotted towards the gate, raising a hand in farewell, "I'll see you soon, Shiro-chan!"

"Don't bother, Bed-wetter Momo!" Hitsugaya shouted after her.

When Hinamori's retreating form had vanished from view, Hitsugaya glanced at the honey jar and frowned. Shrugging, he poked a finger into the jar and popped the digit into his mouth. The burst of mild sweetness startled him; somehow, he had been expecting something sweeter. Hitsugaya dunked his hand back into the jar.

Honey was surprisingly good.


	2. Not the Right Hue

**Not the Right Hue**

**Prompt: Blue**

**By: Night Foliage  
**

---

BLEACH

---

_'They're so beautiful….'_ _Despite the large, towering, dragon that was encircling the sky, Hinamori couldn't help but be mesmerized instead, by the flowers surrounding her childhood friend. The wings upon his back were just as breath taking. They molded to his form and brought him high up, away from the ground. Farther away from her. _

_That had been the first time she had seen his bankai._

---

"Did you hear? The shinigami in the human realm all had to release their bankai to their maximum power in order to defeat the Arrancar." There it was, more gossip between the divisions. Some were just wild rumors, but in some cases such as this one, real information managed to work its way out. And none of which sounded very reassuring.

However for Hinamori, her first thoughts were neither about the impending threat nor the safety of her fellow comrades. For a moment, even the warm face of her taicho, her betrayer, seemed to fade from her mind.

In crept the cold.

Flowers. Ice flower, blooming against the night sky casting a blue sheen upon the world below.

Delicate. Strong. Frail. Supportive. Blue.

A pale, not dark, blue. A translucent, ivory, shining blue that always took her breath away. Her thoughts away. And possibly her heart.

But before that blue had completely ensnared her, she had been whisked away by the warmth.

And it had burned her. Badly.

So in the long days and long nights she stared at the never changing sky. The same sunny day and same glossy moon looked down at her as she wished. Wished desperately for that old feeling to come back to her.

His cold, blue world.


	3. Possesion

**Possession**

**Prompt: Cloth**

**By: Night Foliage  
**

---

BLEACH

---

"What is that?"

"What?"

"_That._ In your hair."

Hinamori slowly raised a hand wondering what was wrong with Histugaya, before realizing what he was talking about.

"Oh! This? Aizen-taicho gave it to me! It helps my keep my hair from getting too messy." It was one of those days, the kind where Hinamori would come back and visit Hitsugaya from the academy. Recently, these visits were getting fewer and separated by more time. She acted like it was nothing. Just like that _thing _in her hair.

"I don't like it." Histugaya scowled childishly. "What the hell is it suppose to be? A hairnet? A wash cloth? Since when was Momo _neat?_"

Hinamori blushed. "Shut up! What do you know?"

And just like that she ran back to the walls of her school.

Histugaya watched her fleeting form getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Closing his eyes he leaned his head against the uncomfortable tree.

"Baka. You shouldn't accept things from strangers."


	4. Flow

**Flow**

Prompt: Lost Scene (#4)

From the List of: 64 Damn Prompts (lj community)

By: Night Foliage

---

BLEACH

---

Night came too quickly in the human world.

It wasn't as if the day was short. No, the day had been long as well. He had had to put up with the usual antics of the other officers, as well as telling the grim news about the Arrancar to Ichigo. That in itself had seemed to take a lifetime.

Time in Soul Society stretched for eons, someone could live for hundreds of years before they started to show signs of age. Some people didn't even notice the change, it being too small to be actually noticed. The people in the entering the ranks could have changed, but unless that shinigami was a high-seated officer, he or she tended to not get very much attention.

But that was beside the point.

"_Orihime! Don't make me eat anymore!"_

"_Ahaha!"_

"_Kyaa!"_

Hitsugaya sighed; he was starting to dislike the human world. One minute his lieutenant was having a serious talk with one of the ryouka and now they were laughing over ice cream.

Time flowed too differently here. It was much more tangible, and its signs showed much more prominently.

_The moon is brighter too. _Hitsugaya thought, staring at the sky.

But that too, was probably due to his own perspective. The skies here in the human world were also different from those in Soul Society. In Soul Society, the sky was always a bright blue, holding a never-changing sun. And at night, the sky changed to a blue-marine holding a perfect crescent moon.

Here, the weather was incredibly volatile. One minute there could be rain, the next sunshine. One second the sky was sunny, then there was the moon staring down at him.

Maybe that was why the moon was brighter. The sky was darker in the human world, like a black void.

Or maybe it was his ingrain cynicism talking.

Hitsugaya's eyes suddenly flicked upwards. He could stare and think about the moon later. For now, he had to continue protecting Karakura from the impending danger.


	5. Reasons for Behavior

**Reasons for Behavior**

Prompt: 2 AM (#1)

From the list of: 64 Damn Prompts (livejournal community)

By: Night

---

BLEACH

---

_She's fallen asleep. Again._

Hitsugaya stared at the large stack of paperwork on the desk. Then glanced back to the person that was suppose to be responsible for them. Draped over the couch, Rangiku Matsumoto was skipping out on her duties as vice-captain of the tenth squad.

He sighed, knowing that he would again have to take over and finish the work by himself. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just wake her up so that she could continue her work.

_Because you know that she would probably fall asleep again._

Making his way to the desk, Hitsugaya settled himself as comfortably as he could. Which, was actually quite easy. It was one of the perks of being the top ranking officers in the squad, he supposed. Although that thought brought him to another question.

_Why did Matsumoto fall asleep on the couch, instead of the chair? _

His vice-captain snorted in her sleep.

_Was she doing this on purpose in order to make him do all the paperwork?_

Considering his options, he tried to think of a better reason (other than her not doing the work) for **not** waking her up. Hitsugaya lifted himself out of his seat to walk to the side of the couch. Matsumoto wasn't even all too good-looking to him, especially in her current state. An arm was falling over the side of the couch, her socks were bunched up at her ankles, she was muttering/snoring god-knew-what in her sleep, and she was drooling.

Personally, Hitsugaya thought that the other female seated officers could compare. If it wasn't for her well-endowed chest, Matsumoto wouldn't have stood out as much as she did. And even now, there were other females that could rival her _assets._ Inoue for example, or Unohana-taichou and Isane-fukutaichou.

But what did he know? The other women could be slobs in their sleep, too.

Back before he was a shinigami, it was always the other way around. Hitsugaya would be the one sleeping, and it would probably be either Momo or Granny watching him sleep. With the one exception of the time Matsumoto came to recruit him as a shinigami, he had always been watching over her.

She started to giggle.

He went back to his seat, sifting through the papers.

_I'll let her sleep for now._


	6. Chrysanthemum

Prompt #2: Chrysanthemum

Hitsugaya lay in a bed of flowers and stared up at the starry night sky. It had been a long time since he had last had an opportunity to be by himself – with a lazy, paperwork-phobic fukutaicho and Soul Society cracking under the strain of losing three captains to treachery, the young prodigy frequently ended up pulling extra hours at his office.

Not that that was foreign to him. The workaholic taicho was used to working overtime to finish his division's paperwork.

A soft breeze blew by, ruffling the flowers, which reached down to gently touch Hitsugaya on the cheek. Closing his eyes, the tenth division captain allowed the strong scent of the flowers to wash over him.

White chrysanthemums. The symbol of death. How oddly fitting that the shinigami world needed to allow its sorrows to bloom in order to mourn openly and completely. People could pick its blossoms and let their tears fall, howl and scream together – fling all their pain through a wailing draft into the unending sky…when the white chrysanthemums had faded, Soul Society would once again pick up its scattered pieces and return to life.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and stretched out an arm to capture a white flower.


	7. Black and White

**Black and White**

Prompt: Color (#26)

From the list of: 64 Damn Prompts (livejournal community)

By: Night

---

BLEACH

---

After being exposed to some of the culture of the human world, Hitsugaya couldn't help but compare Kurosaki's life to that of a black and white movie. He could easily picture the boy's life devoid of any color.

The shinigami Kurosaki had learned to know were draped in black. The arrancar he had known to hate were dressed in white. The hollows he liberated were a combination of the two colors, if you could call them colors at all. Kurosaki had fought opponents from all sides of the spectrum.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but wonder, when did Kurosaki ever see the gray in his life?

Although Hitsugaya had to admit, black and white, or not, Ichigo's hair would always be colored a bright, vibrant orange.


	8. Preference

**Preference**

Prompt: Lonely (#60)

From the List of: 100 Moods (livejournal community)

By: Night Foliage

---

BLEACH

---

When he was younger, he wondered what drove other people away from him. Whenever he met the eyes of the other children, they would tentively look away and flinch. And adults as well, were unable to meet his gaze, except their reaction might have been more violent.

Hitsugaya contemplated the reasons for their behavior. He never worried, for he always had Hinamori and Granny, but he just wondered. Maybe it was his unique appearance. After all, not many people he knew had white hair at his age, or his shade of intense, blue eyes.

Although, once he entered the academy, he figured out that it was probably his uncontrolled reiatsu that prevented people from getting to know him. Never taking a look beneath his literal, "cold" exterior.

Hinamori was too bright, too caring and warm to have had ever noticed that part of Hitsugaya. (And he would even add that she was too think to notice, like she had never noticed with Aizen). All in all, her personality had prevented her from being effected by his cool charm. Granny was the opposite, yet the same as Hinamori. She probably could feel all too well the chill that seeped into the atmosphere once he entered the room. But she was too loving, sympathetic, and understanding, knowing that without Hinamori around, Hitsugaya would be left alone. Granny stayed for his benefit.

However, at the academy, things changed. He was alone.

Granny was outside the walls of Soul Society. Hitsugaya didn't know how her health was, but hoped without his presence, her failing health would become better. Hinamori was an officer in the 5th squad, and had focused her attentions on her Aizen-taichou. And it was probably no longer his appearance that drove his peers away, but his superior abilities.

Still, Hitsugaya did not care.

By coming to Soul Society, he was given a chance. A chance to something he wasn't quite certain of. Perhaps it was the chance to escape his originally dull life. Maybe it was the chance to see someone that had not rejected him. Or, it could have been the chance to see what he do.

Either ways, he enjoyed his solitude. Although becoming a shinigami had allowed Hitsugaya to control the cold reiatsu he exuded, he chose not to completely rein it in. Instead, he allowed the slightest amount of the cold to curl around him.

Even though he was left alone, it didn't mean that he was someone to ignore.


	9. For Real

**For Real?**

Prompt: Metaphor (#2)

From the List of: 64 Damn Prompts (livejournal community)

By: Night Foliage

---

BLEACH

---

"_Move over, stupid!"_

"_Shut up or they'll hear you! And who the hell are you calling stupid, stupid?"_

Hitsugaya had been making his way to the door of the 8th squad's captain's, Kyoraku-taichou's, room when he was blocked by the 13th squad's 2nd and 3rd seats, Kotetsu and Kotsubaki. They were both squatting by the closed door, trying (with no success) to be quiet.

He sighed. Normally, he wouldn't have cared. In another day, he would have walked away and let the two continue on with their antics. But this time, they were obstructing him from his task. He was left no choice but to actually talk to them. He sighed softly in exasperation.

"What do you two think you're doing." Hitsugaya wasn't asking. Personally, he was hoping his presence only would be enough to move them from the door.

They reacted violently. Both jumped up, yelping, before quickly shushing each other and himself. Still, Kotetsu and Kotsubaki didn't move away from the entrance to the room.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't you two moving away from the doorway?"

Looking at each other nervously, they started to babble incoherent sentences. Something about 'not wanting to interrupt the moment', or 'it was just starting to get good', or the fact that the only people in the room were Kyoraku-taichou and Ise-fukutaichou. Hitsugaya didn't care what was going on in the room, he just wanted to get his work done, which involved going through the door. Giving his best glare he said one word:

"Move."

Kotetsu and Kotsubaki scrambled away, having no desire to have Hyorinmaru unleashed upon them. Moving a fair distance away, they watched, not sure of what was going to happen next.

"_He's too young to understand."_

Hitsugaya's eye twitched at the meant-to-be whispered sentence. He had understood perfectly what the two had meant. However, what was going on behind the door was probably a misunderstanding on the 13th squad members' part. The chances of _something_ of that nature, happening behind that door, between Kyoraku-taichou and _Ise-fukutaichou_, no less, were slim. After all, this wasn't like some of the manga that Soul Society had recently taken too. Ise-fukutaichou was probably reprimanding her captain again.

Knocking on the door, he announced himself. "This is Hitsugaya," Then opened it without a second thought.

Until he saw what was happening inside.

His eyes widened, although the two officers inside didn't notice him. _Oh, Ise is reprimanding Kyoraku-taichou alright. _She was obviously flustered and angry at her captain. Kyoraku-taichou had the same smile he always had on when teasing his vice captain.

And if Kyoraku's top was gone, Hitsugaya could blame it on the captain's eccentric fashion.

And if Ise was straddling- no, firmly controlling the actions of her captain, (she, fully-clothed), then Hitsugaya could blame it on the vice captains need for discipline.

And despite his logical reasoning as to why the situation was happening, he still couldn't convince himself that the current _state of affairs_, was not _actually _happening.

"Sorry for interrupting." Hitsugaya closed the door.

---

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hm?" Hitsugaya lifted his head from his paperwork. Standing in front of his desk was Ise, who was obviously uncomfortable about the confrontation.

"About the other day…." She coughed lightly and adjusted her glasses. "I'm terribly sorry for being unable to help you with your work the other day. I was preoccupied with Kyoraku-taichou and his inability to do any paperwork."

"I understand. That day was just like any other." Hitsugaya replied sincerely.

"I'm glad you do." She smiled in relief.

A corner of Hitsugaya's mouth, lifted in response. If Ise said that nothing had happened, he would believe her.

Too bad the rest of Soul Society didn't.


	10. Price

Prompt #5: Price

Everything in the world demanded a price.

Hitsugaya bit deeply into a thick slice of red, juicy-sweet fruit. The watermelon dealor had wanted two hundred yen for his melons.

_The white-haired rukongai spirit-boy carefully selected a particularly delicious looking watermelon. Fumbling in his pocket, Hitsugaya produced the required coins and handed them over to the dealer. No, "handed over" would be incorrect. Making sure he avoided the storekeeper's eyes, Hitsugaya placed the coins on the red-stained counter. The dealer grunted, stretching out a hand and dumping his change on the counter. The coins made a almost musical, clinking sound as they hit the wood._

The icy dragon inside him wanted Hitsugaya to soar with it through the sharp blue sky.

**I dream of a plain of ice.** _A howling wind tore at Hitsugaya's thin clothes, whipping his sleeves furiously. _**White, soulless, stretching to infinity. But something moves there. **_The distant roaring grew louder. _**Something moves behind the sky, behind my thoughts and dreams. I hear a voice…**_ The impossibly harsh tones were slowly being shaped into words. _**Reverberating across the plain, speaking in the sound of thunder.** _Hitsugaya clamped his hands to his ears, wincing in pain, shutting out the sound, finding solace in denial. No, not yet! Shut up! Can't you see that I can't – I can't…_ **Crushing. Resounding. Unending.** _A pair of feral scarlet eyes bored into his, pushing him, crushing him. Hitsugaya opened his mouth in a voiceless scream as the agonizing pressure pounded him mercilessly into the ground._ **On that plain of ice, I die.**

_Panting with exertion, Hitsugaya bolted upright. The white-haired boy swiped his hand across his sweaty forehead._

Hinamori wanted her childhood friend to let her go.

_"You do understand, don't you, Shiro-chan?" A pair of wide, innocent brown eyes peered anxiously at her short friend, "Aizen-taicho really does need me."_

_Hitsugaya pushed his arms inside his sleeves. Scowling, he barked, "What the hell are you blabbering about? Who cares if you don't visit much anymore?"_

_Hinamori smiled at him, her eyes showing her thanks. Ruffling the boy's snow-white hair, the fifth squad shinigami trotted off, calling back over her shoulder, "I'll visit you next week, Shiro-chan!"_

_"Baka! It's not Shiro-chan!"_

_The departing figure of Hinamori took a full hour to fade from sight._

The watermelon juice dripped down his chin. Hitsugaya wiped if off quickly, frowning as the red drops were quickly soaked up by the parched earth.

Everything had a price – but Hitsugaya wasn't ready pay it.


	11. Ten Ways to Piss off Hitsugaya

Author's Note: not a prompt, but whatever.

Ten Ways to Piss off Hitsugaya (although there are plenty more ways out there XD):

Tell him that Matsumoto has "mistaken" the paperwork for scratch paper…and has thoughtfully given it to a certain pink-haired ball of hyperactivity for her "beautiful art."

Pinch his cheeks and ask when he'll get off his diapers.

Call him Shiro-chan and ruffle his hair with your chocolate-covered hands.

Run into his office, screaming, "Honey! They've shrunk the taicho!"

Present Matsumoto with the best fukutaicho award of the year and shake your head in sympathy over the hard work she does (audibly, if possible).

Announce that Aizen has taken Hinamori on their honeymoon to Las Noches.

Call him an elementary school student and ask him if the lovely blood woman behind him is his mother.

Ask him (loudly) at a captain's meeting if he's gotten Kurosaki's little sister's phone number yet.

Tell him that Matsumoto donated his "old" clothing ("Oh taicho, we need to get you some more trendy outfits for Hinamori-chan!") to the Shinigami's Association for Underprivileged Children and exclaim, "Don't worry! They have extras at the daycare center!"

Ponder out loud to Soul Society why Hitsugaya-taicho has such a long sword and if he isn't trying to compensate for something.


	12. In Another Reality

**In Another Reality**

Prompt: Poppy (#21)

Meaning: Eternal Sleep

From the List of: 30 Flowers (livejournal community)

By: Night Foliage

---

BLEACH

---

Hinamori was pale.

This was the first thing Hitsugaya noticed when he first laid eyes on her sleeping form. From the time they had known each other outside of Soul Society, Hitsugaya had always remembered a glow around her. She was a creature of light, attracted to the sun (which always gave Hitsugaya much confusion as to why she hung around him). She was her very own sun, shining with radiance whenever she smiled or laughed.

Whenever Hitsugaya thought of Hinamori (which Hitsugaya reassured himself, was not often) he pictured her in one of his earlier memories. They had been with Granny when had been healthier, picnicing in one of the meadows nearby. He had remembered how happy Hinamori had been, hands full of poppies and buttercups, and laughing, just for the fun of it.

To see her without the smile, without that slight radiance around her, wrenched Hitsugaya's conscience.

But despite her unhealthy complexion, Hitsugaya wished Hinamori would stay asleep. At least, until he took care of the current situation.

Gritting his teeth, Hitsugaya walked away from Hinamori's bed.

_You'll pay for this Aizen._


	13. Lessons Learned

**Lessons Learned**

Prompt: Bluebell (#23)

Meaning: Humility

From the List of: 30 Flowers (lj community)

By: Night Foliage

---

BLEACH

---

"Oy, Toushiro!"

"Woah, so you really are a shinigami."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. It annoyed him to no end when a person didn't give him the proper respect. But to have two people at the same time? It really tried his patience.

"Umm, do you three already know each other?" Yuzu looked at her siblings and Hitsugaya in confusion, before realizing her manners. She bowed to Hitsugaya before introducing herself. "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." He responded monotonously.

"Toushiro-kun, is it? Well, it's very nice to meet you." Yuzu's smile was brilliant, but Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel his heart sinking. Both Ichigo and Karin were smirking at him. _They're enjoying this,_ he thought, eye twitching again.

"Ah."

_Is the whole Kurosaki family like this?_ Hitsugaya hated it when people called him Toushiro. When he was at the academy, they were judging him by his appearance and not his acutal abilities. Although that all changed when he became the 10th squad's captain. Now most everyone called him Hitsugaya-taichou, like they should be.

Everyone, except for this family.

He couldn't blame Yuzu, or Karin. They had no actual knowledge of what their brother was doing, let alone what position he held in the Gotei 13. Ichigo, however, should have known better. The teen was so incredibly cocky. At times, Hitsugaya wanted to unleash a (small)_ ryusenka_ on Ichigo's ass, but thought better of it. He was mature enough.

"Come on Toushiro, you might as well come over for dinner, since it's getting so late." Karin said, interrupting his thoughts.

"That's right!" Yuzu exclaimed enthusiastically. "Then you three can tell me how you met. Is it true that you met Ichi-ni first, Toushirou-kun?"

"Ichi…ni?" Hitsugaya blinked. _One, two? _Ichigo blushed. _Payback. _"Ah, of course I can tell you how we met. And how I met Karin as well." He said, nodding to said sister.

They started to head back to the Kurosaki household, Yuzu and Karin walking on either side of Hitsugaya. He asked the girls about their day, gaining a miffed expression from Ichigo (who was also feeling daunted at the attention Hitsugaya was garnering from his sisters). It was the right move, Yuzu started to animatedly chat about the days events, something about adding bluebells to the insides of the infirmaries. Karin was much more subdued, but talked about her rapid progress in soccer, while subtley mentioning that they should play sometime.

That would teach Ichigo to underestimate his senority.


End file.
